Worst Nightmare
by TheSecretShowFan4Life
Summary: On a date, Victor and Anita watch a scary movie based on a true story. That stormy night, their scary movie becomes real. Now, don't get too scared after reading this. The Secret Show (c) Tony Collingwood.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day at the U.Z.Z. base and Top U.Z.Z. agents Victor Volt and Anita Knight were sitting in the briefing room listening to the weather report with Professor Professor and Changed Daily.

"And that's the weather forecast for this weekend. You may be you, but I'm Stacy Stern." Changed Daily turns off the television on his remote.

"Looks like we're going to have lots of rain this weekened." Changed Daily said and everyone was disappointed that there would not be any missions during the week

"Und I vas going to ze zoo this weekend." A sad Professor Professor said.

"Now as you know for reasons of security my name is changed daily,today you may call me...oh...WooPoo Wiggles." He said with a groan while Victor, Anita and Professor Professor laughed.

"So do you think we'll still have any missions to do?" asked Anita.

"No,I don't think so. You know how when it rains nobody tries to take over the world." WooPoo Wiggles replied.

"But I still don't understand why we can't just go even if it is raining." Victor complained. "If we go when it snows then why not in rain?"

WooPoo Wiggles sighed "We've been over this before, Victor. It's pooring outside, and no one wants to work in bad weather." The last time they went over the same conversation was before they found out about who the girl was in WooPoo Wiggles's mantelpiece, but that's another story.

"Ummm...okay."

"Since it's gonna be raining all week I guess everybody can go home. I will see you guys later on this week." WooPoo Wiggles leaves the room and Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor waved goodbye.

Professor Professor got up from his chair. "Well, I guess I'll be going home too." Professor Professor leaves.

"Goodbye!" Victor and Anita said and they were left alone.

"So...?" Victor asked. "Since there are no missions today or the rest of this week I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight for a date?" Victor asked nervously.

For years, Victor loved Anita. He never told her he loved her, until about a month ago when he almost lost her during with yet another fight with T.H.E.M. Doctor Doctor threw a medal chair at Anita's head while she and Victor were fighting the expendables. She fell to the ground unconscious and Victor thought she was dead and rushed over to her while the villains escaped. He carried her to the nearest hospital and stayed with her the whole time. She was in a comma for two weeks until she woke up one day. At that moment Victor explained to her what happened at the fight and he also told her how much he loved her. Little did Victor know was that she loved him to for months now. She told Victor how much she loved him and they've been together ever since enjoying every moment with each other.

Anita smiled. "Sure." She replied.

"Great!" Victor said. He and Anita got up from their chairs and left the briefing room heading outside to their skybikes. When they arrived Anita looked to the sky.

"It's getting cloudy." She said and Victor nodded. Victor got on his purple skybike and kissed Anita on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." Victor left to go get ready for their date and Anita got on her green skybike heading home. Anita arrived to her house and went inside to clean up a little bit before she left. Anita looked at the sky again. The clouds were getting dark and she knew she had to go on and go.

That night Anita decided to jog over to Victor's place for her exercise for the night. When she was about a block away from his apartment she started to feel raindrops on her forehead. They were poring down fast and Anita ran as fast as she could trying not to get wet. Too late! She was soaked by the time she got to his door. 'It's a good thing I didn't wear anything nice except my purple jumpsuit' she thought. She knocked on the door and Victor opened the door for her.

Victor smiled at Anita. "Come in." He said and Anita walked inside soaking wet. "Let me get a towel for you." Victor closed the door and went to the laundry room to get a towel for Anita. He's such a gentleman. Anita followed him to the laundry room and he gave her a towel. Anita dried off while Victor went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. He made a special veggie lasagna with a little red wine. Victor and Anita didn't mind drinking a little wine or champagne on their dates, as long as they don't get too much and don't start doing stupid things that could probably cause them to lose their job at U.Z.Z.

"It smells good." Anita said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Victor looked at Anita. "Well, you are certainly sparkling clean and looking fine." Victor winked at her.

Anita felt her cheeks turn red. "Thank you." Anita sat down at the table and they started to eat. After they ate, Anita helped Victor with the dishes before they could do anything else. Victor looked out the kitchen window while he was washing the plates and saw that it was raining harder and harder.

"Ummm...Anita." Victor said worried. "I think you need to hurry getting home."

"Why?" Anita looked out the window. She saw lighting and heard thunder, as a matter of fact, she thought they might be in the middle of a tornado watch. "Do you have a battery operated radio? Anita asked.

"Sure. I'll go get it." Victor rushed upstairs. Anita went to the couch and sat down. She was gonna end up staying over with Victor. She felt kind of awkward about it actually and Victor might be too. They never slept at each other's places before. Victor came back with some blankets, pillows and the radio and placed it on the floor.

"I think I might end up spending the night with you." Anita said nervously.

"I think so too. I also think that we're gonna have to sleep downstairs cause I'm afriad about what this storm is gonna do."

"Me too." Anita replied. "Hey, do you have any movies to watch?"

"Yeah." Victor got up and went to the video and DVD box. "What would you like to watch?"

"Hmmmm... I don't know. You pick."

"Okey." Victor searched and searched til he found a video he didn't watch yet. "How about this?" Victor held up the video to show Anita. "I rented it two days ago and I haven't watched it yet."

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'Night of the Blood Beast'."

"Ummm...sure, a scary flick can't hurt us."

"Okey." Victor put the video in the VCR and turned on the TV.

It was a horror film from the late 90's. There were scary parts and bad lovey dovey parts which would always make Victor and Anita flinch with awkwardness with each other. 'Not gonna happen to us' they thought. The film was about a teen girl with a group of friends who were all camping out in a forest. The Blood Beast was the one who they called a cannibal who murders people for their blood. They say he's killed 20 people in the past year and was never caught. One day he comes and murders three of the teens on the trip. The other's ran away and hide at an old fish shop. Two more are murdered which left the girl and her boyfriend. They ran to the nearest road and found a police station. There was a cop who almost caught the guy twice. He too was murdered and the two teens had to fight for themselves. While the film was building a suspense scene the electricity went out and Victor and Anita jumped and screamed and hid under the blankets.

"Okey! Maybe we shouldn't have watched that!" Victor panicked.

"Then why did you rent it?!" Anita argued.

"I thought it was... never mind! Let's just get our flashlights." Victor and Anita grabbed their flashlights. "Well, what now?" Victor asked Anita.

"Sleep!" Anita grabbed a pillow and placed it on the couch, then she lied down and covered up in a blanket.

"Okey!" Victor was getting kind of annoyed with Anita. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and slept on the floor next to her. He never knew Anita would get so scared at a horror film that she would be mad at him for renting one. He was scared too. The part they were scared the most was that the box said it was based on a true story and they never caught the actual killer, and that scared the hell outta them. Why couldn't they just watch a harmless Disney classic or something. "I'm sorry, Anita." Victor said. Anita got down off the couch and looked at him.

Anita sighs. "No, I'm sorry I got kind of mad. After all, it was my idea to watch it."

"I wished I never pulled it out...NO... I wish I never rented it!"

"It doesn't matter now." Anita said and Victor looked in her eyes. They were like sparkling purple pearls. She was the only one who would always make him feel funny inside. He'd be lost without her. Anita's love for him was just the same. Victor leaned closer to Anita and kissed her. Their first kiss was when Anita got out of the hospital and Victor took her to a hill where they would see the U.Z.Z Base and the whole city. It was their first date and they enjoyed every moment of it. Victor leaned out of their kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Goodnight, Anita." Victor whispered and he lied down.

"Goodnight, Victor. I love you." Anita whispered

"I love you, too." Victor whispered and they both fell asleep. It was still storming outside and there was even a tornado warning near Victor's. Anita heard the bumps against the place. She was never scared of anything, but when a true scary story and a storm are combined that's when she is scared. She grabbed her pillow and got down on the floor and cuddled next to Victor. She felt a little bit better.

"Can't sleep?" Victor whispered.

"No, just checking on you." Anita joked and Victor chuckled.

"Something tells me you're still scared."

"You are too, and i am a little bit." Victor smiled and placed his arm around Anita's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Let's just get some sleep and forget about the storm and the movie." Victor whispered.

"Okey." Anita whispered and she fell asleep in Victor's arms. No more awkwardness for them both. They tried to forget about the movie and just focused on not letting each other go. But little did they know that their great night will turn into a nightmare.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of Victor's place there stood a man wearing a long brown coat, a hat, black leather boots, and holding a bloody knife. He has murdered three people that same night and now he has his dark eyes targeting two more victims to murder...Victor and Anita. Back in the apartment Victor and Anita were still asleep on the floor, to terrified to sleep upstairs in the middle of a storm and from seeing some very scary scenes from the movie they saw earlier that night. But the storm didn't stop the strange man from planning on killing our hero and heroine.

The storm made lots of thuds and bangs in the night and Anita woke up because of it, but Victor was still asleep, still holding Anita in his arms. Anita snuggled against Victor and tried to get back to sleep, but then she heard a loud thud from upstairs.

"Victor...Victor wake up." Anita whispered while she shook him.

"Huh...wa...what is it?" Victor yawned.

"I think there's someone upstairs. I keep hearing these thuds coming from up there." Anita said worried. Victor sat up and listened to the thuds, they were now starting to sound like footsteps.

"Lets go check it out." Victor said as he and Anita got up.

"Right behind ya."

Victor and Anita quietly walked up the stairs and sneaked into the they were sneaking around Anita started to feel a presence behind her, and Victor was right in front of her feeling this presence as well, then they saw a dark shadow behind theirs.

"Ummm...Anita?"

"Y-y-y-yeah?" Anita said shaking.

"A-a-are you making a shadow like they did in the movie to scare me?" Victor gulps.

Anita gulps. "N-n-no."

Victor and Anita slowly turned their heads behind them and saw a dark figure holding a knife. Suddenly, the killer punches Victor and kicks Anita on the floor. He tries to stab Anita, but Anita grabs his knife hand and tries to keep him from stabbing her. Victor starts to remember how one time Alphonse saved Anita from the chef. At that moment Victor gets up and leaps on the killer.

"Leave my partner alone!" Victor yelled.

While on top of him Victor chokes him from behind while Anita escapes. The killer smashed against the wall a few times trying to get Victor off of his back and he grabs Victor's throat and thew him against the wall. Before Victor got a chance to get up the killer kicks him in the face knocking the blood out of him. He leaves to go find Anita leaving Victor coughing up ran as fast as she could trying to find a place to hide. All she was thinking about at the moment was Victor. She knew she had to go back and save him, so instead of trying to hide she ran back where Victor was fighting with the killer. When Anita was halfway there she came face to face with the killer. He tries to stab her again, but Anita kept dunking and dodging for her life til she finally kicks him with a back flip sending him twirling around.

"Hi-ya!" Anita suddenly heard and the killer fell down. Victor had knocked him out upside the head with a kick.

"Victor!" Anita yelled. "Quick, lets get his knife!"

Victor and Anita dove on the floor to get the knife, but the killer quickly got it and cuts Victor's left arm and Anita's right shoulder. They both fell to the ground under a window and held their arm and shoulder in pain. Anita could feel the blood running down her arm and Victor could see his blood dripping on the floor. The killer slowly approached them with the knife that was dripping with their blood. He raised his blade one last time while lighting occurred and Victor and Anita dodged the stab again and Anita pushes him out the window, letting the killer fall to his death. At the same moment the storm started to calm down a bit. Victor looked out the window and saw the blood on the concrete.

"Ahh!" Anita yelled and Victor ran over to her. "He got my right arm this time!"

"He got my left arm." Victor looked at Anita's bloody wound. He took of his blue shirt and wrapped it around Anita's cut.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Victor ran off to get some towels for their injuries. Anita looked out the window where the killer was still lying. Out of all of those near death experiences she and Victor had during their missions, like being thrown against a wall by the chef, being frozen in ice, shot out of a cannon, and thrown out of a plane without parachutes by Helsinki man, and even being hit on the head by a medal chair causing her comma by Doctor Doctor, this was by far more terrifying than all of that put together. Victor finally came back with the towels and unwrapped his shirt and wrapped a clean towel around Anita's wound. Anita then helped him wrap one on his, which was worse than her's, but he didn't care. Suddenly, Victor's communicator rang and Anita answered it.

"Victor! Anita! Are you still alive?" Professor Professor asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, we're still alive!" Victor answered.

"But we need to get to the hospital!" Anita added.

"Oh no! I was too late to warn you!" Professor Professor yelled.

"Too late?" Victor and Anita asked.

"Yes, I just found out that there's a serial killer on the loose. So I called you two to warn you. But I'm too late!"

"Ummm...no." Anita said and she looked at the broken window. "Let's just say we got him before he got us."

"But what about our arms and your shoulder?" Victor asked.

"It's just a figure of speech, Victor!" Anita snapped and an angry Victor crossed his arms.

"Oh goodie! And what about your arms and shoulder, Anita?" asked Professor Professor.

"Nothing, but doctors care and a few months of healing will do the trick." Anita said. "We'll tell you all about it tomorrow, Professor Professor."

"Well...okey. Bidley bye byes." Professor Professor said and he hung up.

Victor and Anita sighed with relief and Victor put his hand on Anita's face.

"Thanks for the help back there." Victor said with a smile.

"You're welcome. And thanks for helping me with the injuries." Anita smiles at Victor.

"You're welcome, that's what partners are for." Victor said and Anita leaned in closer to Victor and they kissed passionately on the lips. They broke their kiss and looked out the window where the killer was, but he was gone! Victor and Anita looked at each other in disbelief. Victor and Anita my have won this battle, but there might be another in the future. After several months their cuts on their arms will remain as scars. They've gotten over the movie, but the near death experience will haunt them forever. Was this man the same guy in the true story or was he? The answer will remain a mystery forever.

**I changed the ending if you have read this on dA.**


End file.
